


The Price of Pleasure Chapter 2

by Oppreciator



Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Autofellatio, Autopaizuri, Big Balls, Condom, Condom Filling, Gen, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscle, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paizuri, Psychic Abilities, Science Fiction, cum, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper cock, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppreciator/pseuds/Oppreciator
Summary: Kass wakes up in a mysterious place, and learns that there's always a price to be paid.
Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122398
Kudos: 8





	The Price of Pleasure Chapter 2

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING. WARNING. INCOMING TRANSMISSION DETECTED. WARNING. WARNING.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Welcome back! I’m glad to see that the last installment went over so well! Much like the last chapter, this is a work of erotic fiction set in a science fiction future! However, this chapter is going to be focusing much more on the Sci-Fi than the smut.

No, Wait! Don’t leave yet! This chapter still contains elements of Hyper Futanari Solo Action and a healthy helping of Excessive Cum! I’ll make up for it next time, promise!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANSMISSION ENDS.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The artificial sunlight cast by the simulated sky overhead was just beginning to rise. Sirius Station 4 never slept, but in the early hours of the morning, the streets and skyways could be seen filled with people returning to their homes after long nights of drinking, partying and far too much indulging. From the elevated platform that rose along the exterior of the “Blonde Bombshell”, one of the many branches of the Premiere Pleasure Palace chain, Security Sergeant Tolin could make out the usual signs of business’ opening again and the tired public going home to sleep. 

“What’s the job this time Jess,” Tolin asked, looking back up as they rose along the metallic facade of the building.  
  
“Reports of structural damage to the building, sir. On the 356th floor,” the young woman next to him responded, reading from the data pad she was carrying. “Records indicate… futanari, hyper-class, sir.”

“Great, just what I needed this morning,” he grunted, pulling his own pad out and skimming over his briefing. “Set your blaster on low and be ready, we have no idea if they’re violent or not, and you don’t want to get blasted out the window if they are.”  
  
“Blasted out the window, sir?”  
  
Tolin let out a soft chuckle, “yeah, I’ve seen it happen before. Nothing major, the gravity funnels caught him before any serious damage was done, but he was showering for the next two hours afterwards. And the stench didn’t leave him for weeks.”

Jess looked up at her boss in confusion. She was relatively new to this work, having moved from one of the outer rim colony worlds only a few months back. She knew the business that she was in; working security for the galaxies largest franchised brothel chain, but she just couldn’t fathom what it was that could have Tolin laughing casually about something that sounded so frankly terrifying.

The platform they both rode slid silently up the side of the building, and as they neared their destination, Tolin began to check over his weapon. In essence, it was a taser. It could discharge enough of a shock to temporarily short circuit the nervous system, and potentially knock its target unconscious. Hopefully, they wouldn’t need to use it. Hopefully, the situation could be resolved amicably without having to escalate to any form of violence, but it never hurt to be prepared.

The platform stopped a little over half a mile above street level, and Jess did her best not to look downwards. A small, blinking red light at the corner of the panel in front of them indicated that this was the problem area. Crouching down, Tolin slipped a small panel from underneath the blinking light and pushed a button that was nestled underneath the section of wall. From one side, this wall looked like a smooth, polished golden panel, and on the other it would serve as a wide viewing window, giving the occupants plenty of privacy, while still being able to enjoy the well-crafted view.

He stood back up as a clunk and a whir of hydraulics could be heard over the rushing of the wind. The outer wall slipped outwards slightly before it began to rise, revealing the cause of their call-out. Thick, white sludge leaked from under the gap that had opened at the edge of the room, and a disgusting, musky smell wafted up. Jess screwed up her face in revolt, but Tolin knew exactly what that smell meant. He raised his wrist-mounted comms device to his mouth, 

“This is Sergeant Tolin, have utilities get a siphon ready, over.” He lowered his wrist as the section of wall continued to rise. The leaking white liquid flowed slowly over the edge of the building, no doubt obscuring several of the windows beneath. It was thick with a consistency like glue, it flowed easily over everything but left it all covered in a glossy sheen that wouldn’t be coming off any time soon. Once it made contact with the cold air outside, steam rose off it in waves as it cooled rapidly. Even from a few meters away, Tolin and Jess could feel the wave of humid air that was leaking from the room. 

The outer wall finally settled into position once it had finished rising, and Tolin and Jess could observe the carnage. They stepped towards the edge between the platform and the room, and Tolin hesitantly set his foot over the boundary. His boot squelched into the sodden carpet, an inch thick layer of the paste-like liquid still resting on the surface. Tolin knew exactly what it was, but he wanted to take full stock of the situation before reporting anything back. As he hadn’t been charged by a raving, sex-obsessed futanari, Tolin reached into one of his pouches and brought out a flashlight. He flicked it on, and the bright beam of light swept over the room.  
  
Plap.  
  
The noise caught Tolin’s attention, and he flicked the beam of torchlight over to the bed. Or rather what he had assumed to have been the bed. The truth was that he couldn’t even make out any of the bed that might have been left underneath what he could only assume was an enormous pair of breasts. Ever the professional, Tolin took a step forwards, trying to get a better look at what had actually happened. His boss would not be pleased if he came back without a proper report on what exactly had caused the damage to the room. 

“Jess,” he called over his shoulder, “What does the report say about the girl whose room this was?” He heard a shuffling as Jess pulled out her data pad again. Tolin felt sorry for the girl, this must be her first time dealing with a case like this, and from what he could tell this was going to be one of the more stressful ones.  
  
“She’s an Expander, sir. Breast Expansion by the looks of it. Nothing else of note besides some internal modifications on her file.”  
  
Plap.

Tolin looked around again, searching for the source of the noise, worried that maybe one of the pipes had sprung a leak, but he couldn’t see anything through the thick white that covered everything.  
  
“Uhhh, sir, this… stuff? Is it…”

  
“Semen, yes,” Tolin responded.

“How is there so much of it…” Jess asked in awe, hesitant to step over the boundary herself.  
  
“You read the report, the guest was a Hyper, though it seems she wasn’t one of the rabid ones.”  
  
“So when you said that you’d seen someone get blasted out of the window…”  
  
“He got too close, tried to pull the futa out of our girl. She turned to him, pulled out herself, and blasted him point-blank with her own cum. He was shot straight out the window by the force of it alone.”  
  
Plap.  
  
Tolin caught it that time. He saw the wave shake out over the sea of breasts that covered the floor. He hesitantly took a step forwards, holding his blaster out in front of him, just in case.  
  
“Jess, shine your light over here would you,” Tolin asked. Pulling her own torch from her uniform, she flicked it on, bathing the area in stark white light. Tolin could see what he’d missed before now that he was closer. The sheer size of the breasts looked to be about 4 foot high and even more across, but as he got closer, he could see that they dipped down towards the centre, being forced upwards and outwards as they tried to fill as much space as they could. And in the centre of the enormous mass, Tolin could see two people laying on top of each other. Details were hidden behind the massive mounds of flesh, but Tolin knew exactly what was going on. He saw the redhead on top slowly draw back her hips, and lazily thrust back into the girl beneath her with another resounding plap.

When she had lifted her hips, Tolin had caught a glimpse of the balls lifting up behind her. They looked painfully full and painfully taut, and beneath them, he could make out the constant trickle of cum being forced out of the inflated girl's anus. Tolin had seen enough to make his call. 

“Get a retrieval team called in, and tell them they’re going to need the heavy lifting equipment. And get a security detail too. The boss is going to want to see this one, I think.” Jess relayed the orders through her own communicator while struggling to take her eyes off the rippling mounds as the plapping continued to echo out of the room. Once she had finished calling it all in, Tolin took a step back and aimed his blaster. He squeezed the trigger, and an ardent bolt of blue energy snapped from the barrel, and hit the futa square in the back. She spasmed for a moment, and in the sharp relief of the torchlight, Tolin could see her powerful back muscles contracting repeatedly as the bolt of electricity danced around her nervous system. After a few moments she collapsed again, and silence fell over the room. 

\--- --- ---

Kass awoke with a start, jerking into a sitting position, she found herself in a sparse, grey cabin. The bed she sat on was little more than a cot, and the walls and floor were hard and unforgiving. When a shiver passed over her, she realised just how cold she was, and that she was still completely naked. She closed her eyes and tried to think back, to try and piece together how it was she could have gotten into this room, which it may have been more accurate to describe as a cell. 

The last thing she could remember was… Amy. She’d been in a Pleasure Palace with Amy Costello, and she had just stuck her… Kass looked down. Her cock was completely flaccid, and the ache in her balls that had been plaguing her for the past few days seemed to have finally gone away, though she was sad to notice that they didn’t seem to have shrunk back down to normal size completely. Thankfully they no longer resembled two large pumpkins stuffed into a tight, leathery sack, but they had still grown larger than they should have been. They used to be just big enough where she could hold them both comfortably in the palms of her hands, now as she reached down to check, they seemed to have grown enough to spill over her palms. If they grew much bigger, she reckoned she’d have to start buying a second set of bras just for her balls. It would have amused her if it wasn’t so concerning.

Her balls had only grown twice before. Once, after nearly 20 days of denying herself just to see what would happen, and the other time was just after she had the surgery in the first place. She vaguely remembered what the surgeon had said once she had woken up. Over the course of the first few days, her new cock and balls would be “in conflict” with her body. Her own antibodies would see it as an intruder, so as a part of the procedure, the surgery included an override of her body's hormones, injecting a lot more testosterone into her system to essentially convince her body that its new genitals were meant to be there. 

Apparently, over the course of the next few days, her body would grow accustomed to its newest addition, and because of all the chemicals running rampant in her body, she was to expect some growth. The prospect had excited her at first. Initially her cock had been a little under 6 inches when hard, and if she was honest she always wanted to be a little above average. 8 or 9 inches would be perfect for her. Apparently, that wasn’t to be the case.

Over the next few days she’d fallen incredibly ill as her new augmentations took hold, and day after day she watched her cock grow from its respectable starting point to become the monster she had now. With her new size, she was registered as a Hyper. At the lower end of the Hyper scale, but it was still enough to earn her looks of wariness and hostility wherever she went. She had resented it at first, but over time she’d learned to love what she’d been blessed with. After all, how many people could casually pick up a booty call by simply leaning against the bar and cocking her leg? The bulge alone always caught the eye of someone at least curious enough to try.

She was still confused as to why the second time had happened, but she had simply put that down to the fact that after 20 days, the backing up had caused some irreversible side effects. She was Hyper, after all, these things could happen. But after only 10 days? That worried her. She figured she could always remain in control enough to survive in a desperate situation, but she’d never felt anything like she had during her arrival at the Sirius Station. 

Asking the doctor who had performed the surgery in the first place was out of the question. As far as she knew, and she didn’t think she could afford a private practitioner this deep into Earth Space. She’d have to keep an eye on it herself and make sure that she didn’t let it get that out of hand again. The prospect of not being able to make any long haul journeys without multiple layovers annoyed her, but it was better than the alternative.

Kass spun herself around so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. She could feel how drained her body was, to the point that she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to support herself if she tried to stand. She took several deep, calming breaths before pushing herself up. Even her arms felt surprisingly weak, and after several seconds of tensing her muscles, she managed to stand up. Her legs wobbled, and she had to fight to keep herself balanced as her head started to spin. She shot one hand out to brace herself against the wall behind her as the wave of dizziness continued to crash over her, making her realise just how dry her mouth was. She was dehydrated, she must have been, and she hated the thought of what must have been the cause.

She slowly shuffled her way around the room, one hand constantly bracing herself against the wall until she reached the heavy metallic door on the other side. She brought her other fist down on the door as hard as she could, which wasn’t very hard at all really, and shouted towards the portal at the top.

“Hey! Someone tell me what the hell is going on here! Where the hell am I?” She called at the small hole in the door, to no response. She kept this up for what felt like 10 minutes, though telling the time was impossible, until she finally gave up and shuffled her way back to the bed. Someone would come for her eventually, she knew, so it would be best to just gather her strength until that time. Then she might actually get some answers.

\--- --- ---

Kass had laid on her bunk for what felt like hours. They ticked by slowly as she flitted in and out of restless sleep. She spent her time trying to recall what had happened and what she could have done to have ended up in this cell, but she couldn’t piece it all together. Too many other thoughts were jangling around in her head for her to be able to separate them all and put this puzzle together.

She was lying there, attempting to sleep, when the door slid quietly aside. A slim woman stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a tight black dress that reached to her knees and hugged her figure, showing off her petite form and subtle curves. Behind her, Kass could see two grey-uniformed guards, a man and a woman, who were both carrying large, mean-looking rifles. The woman stared at Kass almost completely unblinkingly, clearly unfazed by her nakedness and excessive endowments. In her arms, she carried a clean, white robe which she held out in front of her.

“Put this on, and follow me,” she said in a bored, flat tone.  
  
Kass stood and took the robe from her, “Is nobody going to tell me where I am?”

The woman didn’t respond, instead only standing there waiting for Kass to comply. She might well have been an android, if Kass could believe that they were capable of making Androids that looked this life-like. Shrugging, Kass slipped into the robe and did her best to tighten the belt around her waist. She covered up as much as she could, but the robe still left her with a large amount of cleavage on display.

Stepping out into the corridor, Kass found herself to be in a building much more lavish than she had imagined. Doors similar to her own lined the corridor and the floor was made out of polished steel. What confused Kass the most though was the faux wood-panelled ceiling that seemed to clash with everything around it. While this corridor seemed like that of a prison cell, the wooden ceiling reminded her much more of the Pleasure Palace.

“Where are we?” she asked, not that she was really expecting a response. None of this made any sense. Her mind was bouncing from one theory to the next, but nothing jumped out at her. She was desperate to find out more, but she was certain that neither of the guards or the “Not-Android” was going to give her an answer.

Her bare feet slapping on the metal floor, she was led to the end of the corridor and turned down a much wider, longer hallway. At the end, they arrived at an elevator and the Not-Android motioned for Kass to step in. The two guards moved in after her, and they stood in awkward silence as the elevator started to rise. Kass got a good look at the guards standing in front of her. The uniforms were a dark grey urban camouflage, and they looked more like they belonged to some private military company than your run of the mill building security. Both of them wore patches on their shoulders; a bow and arrow resting on a rose. 

The symbol of the Eros Corporation, the owners and proprietors of the Pleasure Palaces. 

Suddenly Kass realised where she was, and she was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she figured out why she was here. She didn’t want to think about it. She’d worked so hard for so long to maintain her control at all times, and the idea that she might have gone too far was too much for her to think about right now. She felt her anxieties and panic starting to rise up and she pushed them back down. She’d deal with it later when she was more in control of her surroundings. She refused to look weak and vulnerable in front of all these strangers.

The elevator settled, and the doors slid soundlessly open. The space she walked into was not the one she was expecting. She was guided through an enormous, luxurious foyer. The ceiling looked almost as high as an Old-Earth Cathedral, and pillars stretched up to meet it at regular intervals. She could also feel the plushness of the carpet between her toes with every step. 

“Wow…” She couldn’t help herself but be impressed. This certainly wasn’t what she had expected. She had thought she’d be taken to a place of office blocks, serious people doing serious work, and receiving dirty looks from every direction. She did not expect to be taken into a vast, opulent and empty foyer like this.

She was led to the far end of the foyer, where a large desk sat in front of two imposing, great wooden doors. Real, actual wood, this far away from Earth. Whoever’s office this was, they clearly had the money to throw around. Kass was impressed, and just a little bit intimidated, though she got the impression that was the point, so she made an effort not to let it show on her face. The Not-Android guiding her gestured to one of the many genuine leather sofas set between the pillars.  
  
“The Mistress will be with you shortly. Please wait here.” She spoke briskly, and with such little room for emotion that she may really have been an android after all. She turned sharply on her heel and walked back towards the elevator.  
  
Taking a seat on the sofa, Kass was surprised by just how soft and comfortable it was. She had always expected furniture this expensive to look comfy, but to actually be hellishly hard and uncomfortable instead. She took a second to look around again at her surroundings, before turning to one of the guards.  
  
“Any chance I could get a glass of water?” she asked. The female guard turned to her, then to her colleague. They shared a nod and he walked off behind them. Kass heard a door open and close again somewhere in the distance, and she was very tempted to look around, but felt the need to keep up a nonchalant exterior in front of her captors.

Minutes passed in silence, growing more and more uncomfortable. Kass sat on the expensive couch, almost entirely naked, in what might be the offices of one of the most powerful people in the sector. Desperate to break the awkward silence, Kass turned slightly to the remaining guard,  
  
“Yknow, I’m still not entirely sure why I’m here.” No response. The guard didn’t even turn to look at her.  
  
“I mean I’ve got a good idea, just some confirmation would be nice.” Still no response. She knew these soldier types pretty well, she’d spent enough time drinking with them in bars to know that she shouldn’t take it personally. A few more minutes stretched on with the quiet conversation remaining decidedly one-sided. She was mostly doing it just to distract herself from the dread that was piling up at the bottom of her stomach, making her feel nauseous.

“Your friend has been gone an awful long time, I wonder if he got lost. I bet he got lost. Building this big, I bet it’s like a maze back there. You’d think the Eros Corporation would like to keep things more simple. Or at least provide a map.”  
  
“Quiet.” The guard cut her off. Kass smirked, feeling a little pride in herself for being just annoying enough to break through the hardened shell of this guard.  
  
Kass decided she’d tried pushing her luck enough, and did her best to get more comfortable on the couch. She was becoming more and more aware of just how much her balls weighed now. She was already front-heavy, and this didn’t help matters. Now her legs were no doubt going to be under as much stress as her back usually was, but she’d bought military-grade support bras to help manage her sizable bust so she wasn’t exactly sure what she was to do about her new predicament. The idea of bras specifically for her balls still felt like an alien concept to her.

The other guard came back while she was pondering her situation, and they all returned to silence. A room this big being so quiet was unnerving, but once Kass had downed her glass of water and her dehydration began to ease, she decided to try and get some rest while she could. She lay back against the soft cushions of the sofa and shut her eyes again. 

\--- --- ---  
  
She was woken up by a sharp elbow to the shoulder, and Kass snapped her eyes open again in time to see the female guard standing back to attention, as the groaning of the large wooden doors echoed through the colossal reception area. No one stood at the entrance, and it took another elbow and a gesture from the guards for her to realise that she was to go inside. Kass could feel the nerves gathering again in the pit of her stomach, and a pressure balling up at her temples. She stood up from the couch, doing her best to keep her legs from visibly shaking, and walked towards the imposing doors.  
  
The room she entered into was just as lavish, if not more so than the foyer. Plenty of floor space covered in the same luxurious carpet, and a ceiling that was tall enough that she could probably fit the _Wayward Wanderer_ in here and it would only just brush against the top. Around her, she was surrounded by various dark, wooden shelves that held all kinds of awards and memorabilia, such a different atmosphere to the sparse space that Kass kept for herself. The walls were dark brown, trimmed with red, everything about this place screamed luxury. The far wall opened into a vast window overlooking the skyline of the Sirius Station, with a view she never thought she would get. She wasn’t in the Pleasure Palace anymore, she’d been taken elsewhere, to one of the highest towers on the station.  
  
“Ahem.” Kass heard someone clearing their throat behind her and she turned away from one impressive view, to another one. A giant of a woman stood before her, clad in a fitted business suit, with a tight, form-fitting blazer and a skirt that stretched all the way down beyond her knees. If Kass had to guess, this woman was a bit over 7 foot tall, and her suit helped to accent her shapely hourglass figure. On her body, her breasts were relatively well proportioned, but Kass had to guess that they were easily a match for her own, and her waist was narrow enough to accentuate the flare of her hips.  
  


Kass watched her stride into the room, and suddenly the vast scale of everything made sense. Everything here, from this room to the foyer outside was made to be in scale with this woman. To mark this out as her domain, and to make anyone who dared to intrude into her domain feel small and insignificant compared to her. Kass couldn’t argue with the results, the way this woman carried herself bore immense power with it, and one that Kass did not want to be on the bad side of. Too late for that, she guessed.

As this towering woman approached her desk, Kass moved out of her path, back around to the other side of the desk. She waited patiently, watching every move this woman made as each of them was done with purpose and grace. It was absorbing. She sat down at her desk and looked through her assorted documents, taking her own time and patiently organising her own business before finally looking up at Kass.

“Sit.” She commanded. Kass looked around and dropped herself into the chair before the desk. She stares at Kass, looking her up and down. Kass felt like she was being x-rayed, but she sat there and let it happen, once again trying to regain her composure. She hated feeling this vulnerable, but she knew she was in deep shit, and she didn’t want to dig the hole any deeper by making a scene.

After what felt like a minute of being scanned down to the atomic level, she finally looked up and locked her eyes on Kass’. “My name is Ranya, I am the Regional Director of the Eros Corporation, the owner and proprietor of the Premiere Pleasure Palaces here on the Sirius Station, and in well over a hundred different star systems.” She spoke in an even, measured voice, as if she had given this speech a hundred times before. But even then it was in a way that promised power behind its tones. “I’m sure by now you have come to realise why you are here?”  
  
Kass waited for a moment to make sure that it was a question and not just a statement. “Yes. Yes, I think so.” She felt so annoyingly weak compared to this Ranya, and that was a feeling that Kass was not used to. “I let my urges… get the better of me.”

“If that’s what you call destroying not only the bed in one of my suites but cracking the floor, caving in the walls and breaking several liquid and electrical conduits, draining power from the entire floor. Then yes, I guess you could say that.” Kass looked on in horror. She knew it was bad, but to have done that level of damage... She always thought she’d be better than that. She always strode around on her high horse knowing that she was a Hyper futanari who could control her urges enough to prevent them from being destructive. Now she was just as bad as the rest of them.

“And that is hardly the worst of it. The girl, Amy, has had to be removed from the building by a cargo lifter and taken to a facility to be drained. Rousing her to consciousness is a fruitless effort, as she is still feeling the aftershocks of the orgasms that you gave her, and she slips right back into unconsciousness.” Kass’ stomach plummeted. That hit her harder than damaging the room could have ever done. Destroyed property could be paid for, repaired and rebuilt. But destroying someone’s mind and their body? That was hard to come back from.

“I’d be impressed if it wasn’t going to cost the company nearly 200,000 credits to cover the extent of the damages. A cost that a simple Spacer like you couldn’t nearly hope to cover in any reasonable amount of time.” Kass looked back up as Ranya began drumming her fingers on the table, staring just over her shoulder.  
  
“I’m not in the habit of Bankrupting people, Kassidy. I like to find a way that they can be useful to me in the long term” The look of shock on her face must have been pretty obvious. It had been a while since she’d heard her full name. “Oh yes, I know who you are. Your documents are still on file, and it wasn’t hard for me to have my people look you up. But official documents hardly paint a full picture, do they? Official logs state your occupation as a ‘Courier’, but we both know that this far out, that is just the polite way of saying ‘Smuggler’ or ‘Mercenary’ don’t we Kassidy?” 

A faint smile was beginning to play across that beautiful face, and it was getting harder for Kass to be able to keep her cool. This woman was so powerful, and so beautiful that Kass was finding it hard not to be a little bit turned on by her. She pulled her robe as tight as she could around herself, desperate for Ranya to not notice the state she was putting her in.

“H-how can I be of assistance?” Kass asked, fighting to keep her voice neutral. Ranya once again looked her up and down, before asking:  
  
“Tell me, Kassidy, what do you know of the Aphrodite?”

Kass hadn’t been expecting that line of questioning. She was expecting to be asked if she could smuggle some illicit substances out of the sector without anyone noticing. That was the usual arrangement.  
  
“Only the basics,” she responded once she could gather herself again, “They were the first space-faring species to make contact with the human race. They shared with us the technology for interstellar travel and then vanished.”  
  
Ranya laughed softly, and what a beautiful laugh it was. “I suppose that’s partly true, yes. The Aphrodite were indeed the first species to communicate directly with us. They arrived on Earth and shared with us... such wisdom.” Ranya spoke with a wistfulness, as if she had lived through it herself, though that was impossible.

“Legend has it that they were so beautiful that they were named after an ancient Earth deity of love. The legend also says that they had the power to transform themselves, to fulfil anything your heart could desire.”  
  
“They were shape-changers?” Kass asked. She’d never heard of anything like that before.  
  
“Indeed. They were a species that gained enlightenment through their expressions of their sexuality. It allowed them a freedom of creativity and expression that launched them into a golden age, and they wished to share it with the universe.”

Kass could see where this was going, and she knew she wasn’t going to like it one bit. “So then they met humanity?”  
  
“Indeed.” This time the word was more solemn. “They gave us the secrets of interstellar travel and the freedom of expressing our own sexuality. It didn’t take long for humanity to weaponise it.” The silence that fell over them was heavy. Both of them could feel the weight of the shame that it carried.

“So why are you telling me this? Why is it important?” Kass asked, breaking the silence in an attempt to get back on topic.

“The Eros Corporation has been contacted by someone claiming to be one of the Aphrodite,” Ranya responded, once again regaining her formal, professional tone. “They say that after several centuries of isolation they wish to re-broker some degree of communication. To see if they can correct some of the mistakes they may have made in the past.”  
  
Ranya stood from her chair and leaned over her desk. In doing so she gave Kass a direct view straight down her blazer to the hidden valley of cleavage contained within. She pushed a button on her desk and spoke softly into the intercom. Kass struggled to make out the words.

“We have a need of covert transportation. No one can know that we are attempting to contact the Aphrodite. It could start a war, and that is the last thing we need.”  
  
Kass finally began to put together what this Ranya, one of the most powerful women in the sector, could want from her.

“And you want me to transport your agent, or negotiator, to the Aphrodite? How do you know you can trust me?”  
  
“Because if you break this agreement, if the rumours start to spread about the Aphrodite, I will know it was you. And you seem like a smart enough girl to know a good deal when you’re getting one.”

She was right. For what Kass had done this was a pretty good deal she was getting away with. “And once I do this for you, we’re even right?”  
  
“Oh my dear Kassidy, of course not. It will take far more than transporting my representative to pay off the damages that you have done.” This time Ranya’s laugh was almost cruel and incredibly condescending. Kass was on the edge of snapping back a retort when the large doors opened up once again behind her.

Curiosity pulled on Kass, telling her to look around and see who had walked in, but her own sense of pride told her to sit facing forwards and not show any interest. Kass’ pride won out, she’d already lost enough to this woman and she was not willing to let her take any more.  
  
“Ah, Grace, so glad you could join us.” Ranya’s tone once again becoming professional and smooth. Kass could tell she loved to let it slip, to let down the professional facade, to let go. Kass could relate, but also knew the importance of staying in control. It was letting her control slip that got her in this position after all. Ranya stood and walked around her desk, greeting her guest personally. Kass’ view remained steadfastly locked on the view out the window opposite her. She could hear the pair of them mumbling something behind her, before moving back towards the desk.  
  
Ranya retook her seat and gestured to the woman she had brought with her, who now stood to the side of the large desk between Kass and Ranya. “Grace, may I introduce you to Kassidy, the pilot we have… recruited to transport you to your rendezvous”  
  
Kass looked over at Grace and found something rather unique. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly, were it not for what looked like a pale blue glow that made her look almost… angelic. She wore a dress of pure white that seemed to pour off her body, no doubt to aid in the angelic comparisons; and her silver hair cascaded over her shoulders in a luxurious mane, glowing with the same sky blue aura that suffused her skin. 

She was lithe and thin, with few curves to speak of, but her face was… Well, it was adorable, cute, and a little bit impish. She saw Kass looking her up and down and she smiled. What a smile it was. It was like a promise of peace, happiness and contentment all rolled into one. And her eyes, a beautiful deep blue, held so much patience in them. But there was an intelligence behind them as well. As her smile promised her everything she could want, her eyes told her something else, if only she could figure out what it was. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kass.” Her voice was like a song, one that she never wanted to end. She wished that she could listen to her voice forever. But those eyes… They were trying to tell her something. That something about this woman was… Hypnotic.  
  


Kass snapped out of it, she looked over this woman again and could see it now. Sure, she was good looking and cute, but somehow she had convinced her she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She’d put her under a trance. Grace looked at her now and noticed the confused and angry look on Kass’ face.  
  
“Don’t worry, I tend to have that effect on people” she laughed. “I’m a Psion. I can read people’s minds and make them think what I want them to think.”

Kass arched an eyebrow in Ranya’s direction, “And this is the person you’re sending to negotiate with the Aphrodite, the one that can manipulate them into thinking whatever you want?”

“Oh, nothing quite so dramatic as that I assure you. Grace’s powers as a Psion have their limits, and we don’t want to risk upsetting the Aphrodite. However, we also know precious little about them since they vanished, so we need someone who can be prepared for their own… unique abilities.”

Kass was still dubious, but she wasn’t in the habit of questioning her employer, especially not one whom she was so heavily indebted to. Kass leaned back into her chair and looked between the two women, trying to force a confident smile onto her face. “It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice now, does it?”  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Ranya responded, turning towards the computer terminal to her side. After a few inputs to the terminal, the lights in the room dimmed as a hologram appeared above her desk. “This is your destination, the Cygna Majoris system. You are to head there without delay.”  
  
“Cygna Majoris!” Kass exclaimed, “That’s nearly 2 weeks away by hyper jumping, nearly 3 if you want me to be covert about it!” She quickly jumped to her feet in outrage, dislodging her robe as she did so. She did her best to readjust it over her exposed breasts without breaking eye contact with Ranya, though she did have the feeling that someone else might be staring at her.

“Not to mention my ship isn’t designed to carry passengers. I’m a cargo smuggler, not a passenger liner.”  
  
“Don’t you worry about that. I already have a crew making the necessary modifications”  
  
“If you’ve laid one finger on my ship...”  
  
“You’ll what? Exactly? The hundreds of thousands of credits worth of damage you did to my establishment are enough for me to have you locked away for a very long time! You’re just lucky that I had need of your services.” Ranya was speaking low now, with a threatening rumble in the back of her voice that promised that every word she spoke was true.

“You are in no position to be making threats, Miss Kassidy, so I highly recommend that you stop complaining and come to terms with your situation.” 

Kass held her icy glare for a moment, before looking away. She knew she’d lost this one, but there was still some way she could salvage it. Kass took several calming breaths before returning to look at Ranya, who still held herself high, but seemed also to be calming herself again.

“Director Ranya, I hate to tell you this, but I caused this damage to your building after only 10 days. There’s no way I can manage to pull this trip off without stopping.”

“10 days you say… Well, I’m sure we can help to ease this burden for the time being. Is it not possible that you could relieve yourself on the way there?”  
  
“I wouldn’t want to risk it on my own ship. It’s basically held together with sealant tape at this point.”  
  


Ranya tapped a thoughtful finger against her chin for a moment, almost sarcastically. “Have you not tried to contain your emissions?”  
  
“I’ve never found anything capable of holding my cum without breaking, no.”  
  
“Well then perhaps you are in luck. The Eros Corporation R&D department may just have the thing for you.” She pushed another button on her console and the hologram changed, becoming something similar to one of the revolving advertisements she’d seen on her entrance to the Sirius Station.

“Our new hyper brand of condoms are about to hit the market. We know that they are relatively useless to most hypers since removing them can become… messy. Though we intend to market this more as a cleaning and containment aid.”

She shut off the hologram, and the light level rose once again in the room. “I think you will make the perfect test subject, given your circumstances.”  
  
“I don’t want to be your guinea pig…” Kass responded, knowing that she was losing more and more control of the situation as time went by.  
  
Director Ranya sighed, “Well like you said, I don’t see that you have any other choice, my dear. Now, I believe our business here is concluded. One of the guards outside will escort you to your new room where you may clean up and rest before your journey. I will have someone notify you once the necessary modifications have been made to your ship.”  
  
Kass glared at Director Ranya after the sudden dismissal, but she got nothing in response. She turned to look at Grace who stood there, staring out of the window. Getting a response from neither woman, she turned and stomped out of the office.

\--- --- ---

The room she was escorted to was much like the room she had rented in the Pleasure Palace, albeit much smaller and with fewer sex toys lining the walls. She had obviously been hosed down after her retrieval from the room she had destroyed, but she hadn’t really been washed. So once she stripped herself of her robe and stood under the warm spray of the shower in her room, she felt her tensions ease and her stresses flow away. 

She couldn’t believe the situation she’d managed to get herself into. She was annoyed at herself for becoming indebted to a woman like Ranya, but she was furious that she was in such a weak position that she couldn’t even stop her from messing with her ship. She loved the _Wayward Wandered_ , it had been the ship that had carried her away from her life of servitude into her new life of freedom. Knowing that right now, Ranya’s people were digging around in her beloved freighter was like someone was performing open-heart surgery on her while she was awake. It was painful and deeply distressing.

What more, she was also concerned about the length of this trip. 20 days of hyper jumping was ridiculous, especially if she didn’t have time to stop. Even now, only a few hours after cumming so much she inflated poor Amy’s breasts to several times the size of her own body, she could feel her balls beginning to reawaken and prepare another load for her. She had her doubts about these so-called “Hyper Condoms” that she was being made to test as well. She’d tried many alternatives before, and knew several other hypers that attempted to contain their prodigious loads. It very rarely ever went down well.

Kass stepped from the shower and dried herself off on the incredibly fluffy towels that had been left out for her. Stepping back into the main bedroom, she saw a sight for sore eyes. Her flight suit and jacket lay folded on the end of the bed and had clearly been laundered. She was worried that she might never get them back, so it was some degree of comfort that had been returned to her at last. As she picked through her returned belongings, a small bag slipped out and fell on the bed. Dropping her bra back to the bed, Kass picked through the curious contents of the bag. Inside was a bottle of hormone suppressants, and a box of the “New & Improved Hyper Condoms, courtesy of the Eros Corporation!”. Kass spilled the contents out over her bed.  
  
All that time spent with Ranya and Grace had started to get her worked up, she hated to admit; and even through her annoyance at their stuck up attitudes, she still knew it would be best to deal with her libido now than after take-off. At least that way she might be able to buy herself some more time. She picked up her freshly laundered clothes and moved them into the relative safety of the bathroom. No point in getting them dirty again after they had been cleaned. She looked down at the black box that sat on the bed, and shrugged her shoulders.

“What’s the harm of trying them out now?” She thought to herself. At least if they couldn’t stand up to her load, she’d have found out in a room that wasn’t hers, rather than on her ship. She briefly thought about the fact that she had very recently destroyed a room like this with her prodigious loads alone and had to stop and contemplate what she was about to do. She realised however that if they didn’t want her testing them in one of their rooms, they’d have probably given her the condoms on the landing platform before she left.  
  
Kass sat on the edge of the bed. She hadn’t noticed this last time, but the bed was remarkably comfortable. Soft, yet resilient, as it conformed to the shape of her well-toned ass. Her ass was one of the only things that didn’t stand out on her body, at least not compared to everything else. With her head sized breasts, well defined abs and muscles, her two-foot long cock and melon-sized balls, her ass just didn’t grab near as much attention. On anyone else, it would have been supple, firm and just big enough to round out an hourglass figure, but on Kass, it stayed as a testament to her rigorous work out routine and the not insignificant amount of squatting that she had incorporated over the last few years.

She tore open the box and slipped one of the packages from inside. The wrapper itself seemed ludicrously large at a little over 6 inches across, like a novelty that someone would buy to impress their friends. It seemed that the Eros Corporation was going for a “One Size Fits All” approach. Kass was sceptical, but taking the corner of the package between her teeth, she tore it open and slipped the large condom into her hand. It was about the size of her palm and was made of something that felt like black rubber, the lubricant that coated it stuck to her hands as she slipped it over the head of her flaccid cock. On any normal sized cock this would have been a difficult operation, but even flaccid her cock was still solid enough to slip the condom on and roll it down her shaft.

Kass lay back on the bed and slowly jerked her cock up and down. She could feel the blood rushing through it as it pulsed to life in her hands. Masturbating was a rare treat of sorts to her. She never wanted to take the risk on her ship mid-flight, and if she was ever aboard a station she would either find a partner or make use of a service like the Pleasure Palaces, or something like them. She started slow, gliding her hands over the roughly 15 inches of cock projecting above her body. Barely even half-hard and her cock was more than enough to take up both of her hands and they were nowhere near touching. 

It felt as if her balls were revving up, churning a new load for her to blast into this condom, to test it to its limits. It wasn’t like it had been the night before. Last night she could feel the pulsing, groaning that came from her sack, but still this was something new to her. Her body was changing again and she didn’t know why. Her balls weren’t growing but she’d never felt them be this… active, before.

Her cock continued to swell, her pencil-thick veins showing through the tightening material of the condom. She had to give them credit, the material felt good. She could feel that it was tight, but it didn’t feel close to breaking, and it barely dampened any of the sensations she was giving herself. This gave her the confidence to let go and test the condom to its limits. there was no point holding back after all, if she was going to have to dump several days worth of load in one at once on her ship. She was damn sure she wouldn’t be holding back then.

She increased her speed, arching her back as waves of pleasure coursed over her body. One of her hands rode up her shaft and stopped at the top, and her fingers danced over the sensitive head. As her hips rose higher off the bed, the tip of her cock was angled further and further towards her own face. Using her other hand, she bent her cock down and took the tip between her own lips.

It was an odd sensation. While to her cock it felt like she was getting a rather awkward blowjob, to her mouth and tongue, it felt like they were rubbing up against a slick rubbery surface. It was bizarre, but oddly pleasant. Using her upper arms she pushed her breasts up around her cock, while her hands continued to jerk the shaft, crossing over and hugging her monstrous member closer to her torso. With her grip tight around her cock, Kass started to pump her hips.

It was almost comparable to fucking a body-sized fleshlight as she rubbed her gargantuan slab of girlmeat up against her own body. The more she pumped her hips, the more of her tip she forced into her own mouth, stretching it further. Kass wasn’t used to being on the receiving end, and a small part of her felt bizarrely embarrassed that her blowjob skills could barely compare to half of the people she’d been with. But even with her lack of skill, the sheer thrill of sucking on her own cock was enough to drive her brain into overdrive. She should have tried this before, she’d always been tempted but always found something about it unappealing. That was another thing that had changed about her, she realised.

Pulling her hands from her shaft, she pushed her tits tighter around her cock, rubbing them back and forth as she continued to pump her hips. Titty fucking herself was something she’d thought about as well, it was one of her favourite things, and why she loved busty girls so much. It was why Amy had turned her on so much, watching her tits inflate just from her own cum, more and more titmeat to fuck. And yet this was still the first time she’d ever done it to herself. Kass momentarily tore her mouth away from her cock and shook her head, in an attempt to dislodge her intrusive thoughts. She steadied her breathing again while slowly rubbing her tits over a small portion of her shaft, squeezing them softly sending jolts of pleasure straight to her mind to wipe out all of her unwelcome thoughts.

Keeping her left hand squeezing her breast, she clamped her mouth back over the covered slit at the tip of her shaft. She could feel the slow trickle of precum being leaked into the condom, and she lapped almost desperately at the tip, wishing that she could taste it. While her left hand and mouth were occupied, the other snaked its way further down. Down past her shaft, further down past her rumbling balls, to her often overlooked pussy. Just brushing her fingers over her lips sent shivers up and down her spine. Moaning in response sent those same shivers back down her cock. She was stuck in a loop, and it felt amazing. 

She kept her fingers rubbing in slow circles over her pussy lips. It was difficult with her brewing ballsack sitting heavily over the top, as it restricted any speed or rhythm she wanted to build, but with each slow pass, she sent sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine. Slowly, she worked her middle finger into her pussy, the penetration wrenching a gasp from her as she slowly worked her digit in and out of her neglected twat.

Desperate to try and get any more pleasure from anywhere in her body, she slipped her index finger inside as her other hand roughly pinched and twisted her nipple. Her cock muffled the scream that she let out as she worked her entire body faster and faster. Her breath was getting more and more ragged as her brain was short-circuiting from the simultaneous pleasure. Her hips bucked as she felt her balls tighten, and thick, hot cum shot up her shaft. Right before it burst out, she realised the mistake she had made.  
  
The condom ballooned outwards, smothering her face, her virile load filling the condom completely. She felt the warmth it radiated as it spread to cover her head. Her back still arched in ecstasy, Kass rolled to her side, finally letting the ballooning bubble of jizz fall from her face. She finally took in a deep breath before letting it out in a long protracted moan.  
  
“Fuuuuuuuck,” she whimpered, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Rope after rope of cum blasted into the condom, filling it out next to her head. She felt the seal of the condom tighten, being strained more and more by the increasing volume of her potent ejaculation, but none of it spilled out. And no matter how much she pumped into it, she couldn’t hear the tell-tale sign of rubber or latex stretching, about to burst. “Fuck it,” she thought, and threw her head back, letting go of everything she had straight into the pliant, but incredibly durable condom.

After a solid minute of body shaking, mind-bending orgasm, Kass collapsed to the bed. She kept her eyes screwed shut as the euphoria washed over her, clearing her mind of stress, allowing her to think clearly again. She lazily opened her eyes and looked just next to her head, and suddenly her eyes snapped open. Next to her head was an enormous grey… blob? There was no other better word to describe it. Then realisation dawned. The Hyper Condom had actually worked.

Relief flooded Kass as she lifted her weary body from the bed, though the thoroughly filled condom refused to budge. Reaching down, Kass rolled the tight seal down her shaft until it flew off with a sharp, powerful snap, and he condom settled down back to an amorphous, gelatinous blob. It was nowhere near the size that Amy’s breasts had reached, but as it flattened out across the bed it looked to be at least 2 to 3 feet across, it was hard to tell as every slight tremor would set it off jiggling again.  
  
Kass looked down at the box of condoms that had been thrown clear of the bed. There were 5 more in the box, if she could convince Director Ranya to provide her with a few more boxes of these then there would be no problems containing her prodigious loads all the way to the Cygna Majoris system. She’d just have to vent the full condoms out the airlock mid-flight. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but she’d have to make do.

Looking down at herself, Kass realised just how much of a sweat she’d worked up as she jerked off. Grunting, she grabbed the towel again and headed off to grab another shower, it seemed that no matter what she did, her body would find some way to betray her.

\--- --- ---

“Yes, the samples have been taken to the lab for analysis just as you asked, Director.”  
  
“Good, I want those results as fast as you can. Ranya out.”

Director Ranya switched off her desk mounted intercom and leaned back into her chair, turning to look out at the city over which she practically ruled. It looked as if she had just come into ownership of a rather potent new asset...


End file.
